good twin bad twin or is it the other way around
by acidredshadow
Summary: summary inside
1. summary and charcter list

Characters and summary-  
  
Meave rioden - 40, brown hair, green eyes. Medium height, slender. Married to Angus.  
  
Angus rioden - 42, brown hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular for his age. Married to Meave.  
  
Morgan rioden - 16 brown hair and eyes, Medium height, slender. Goes out with hunter. Twins with marien.  
  
Daniel neill - 42 brown hair, green eyes, tall, thin. Married to Fiona.  
  
Fiona neill- 41 blond hair, green eyes, short, slender. Married to Daniel.  
  
Hunter neill - 18 blond hair, green eyes, tall muscular. Goes out with Morgan.  
  
More small rolls may be added to the good people  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cairen macewan- 42, brown hair and eyes. Tall, Normal body for his age.  
  
Marien (pronuced may rEn) aka raine macewan- 16, brown hair, green eyes, medium height, slender. Goes out with cal.  
  
Selene belltower- 41, brown hair gold eyes, tall, slender. Daniels ex wife  
  
Cal Blaire- 17 brownish hair gold eyes, tall muscular. Goes out with Morgan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Basic info-  
  
This is my way I am not following what cate tiernan created okay. Even thought she owns them this is my story and plot.  
  
Morgan had a twin sister, marine, who was kidnapped when she was a baby. Morgan grew up with Meave and Angus, who are married. Hunter grew up in England but moved to newyork with his parents when he was 15 because of his brother lindens death. Arwan was never born. His parents are still alive and have never left him. He and Morgan go out. Selene and cairen are the leaders of amranyth, but are not together. Cal and raine are going out. They are the next leaders of amranyth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary- Morgan, hunter and there families are happy in widows vale. But one day Meave and Daniel see four people they thought they would never see again. Also when Morgan and hunter bump heads with two new enemies things will turn out a little differently then they thought.  
  
This is my first sweep fanfic so could you please r&r. I hope you like it. 


	2. suprise

Chapter one- surprise  
  
October 28, 2002 Wednesday.  
  
"why are we talking about sahmain here" Morgan asked.  
  
" Because you're a really nice friends who's coven I'm in; and you're here because I have two new friends that just started hare and I want to watch them, there both in band." raven said. "Oh there they are." she pointed to a boy carrying a drum and a girl holding a flute that were walking on the field for marching band rehearsal.  
  
"That boy looks familiar" hunter said  
  
The two teens stopped and started talking. The boy went and sat their instruments on the side of the field. He walked back and they were talking again. They suddenly stopped and looked around. Their eyes stopped on Morgan, hunter and their friends and family who were also there. They looked at them smiles growing on their faces.  
  
"Cal" Daniel said  
  
"But who's that girl with him." meave said "but it could not possible be them" she said calming down.  
  
"Raven there your friends what are their names" morgan said.  
  
"I don't know the boys but the girl goes by raine" raven said.  
  
"oh" meave and Daniel said.  
  
Half way through the band practice they were all watching the band transed at the movements.  
  
"Beauties aren't they," a woman said behind them  
  
"Cal and marien almost look innocent"  
  
Daniel and meave turned and looked at each other then turned around.  
  
"Cairen" meave said  
  
"Selene" Daniel said.  
  
" Long time no see" Selene said smuggle  
  
The band rehearsal was over and everyone was leaving.  
  
"The next leaders of amranyth they are." Cairen said referring to the two teens making out on the football field. They abruptly broke away and walked back to the band room. Raine turning and shooting a look at cairen. When they came back they walked up to the group arms around each other.  
  
"Hello mother" raine said  
  
"Hi dad" cal said  
  
" Oh my goddess you're my sister" Morgan squealed and ran up to hug her but raine stepped out of the way and Morgan fell face first into the dirt.  
  
"Goodie- goodie' raine laughed. "DA can Cal and I go, were working on the spell that we want finished by sahmain"  
  
"Fine, but don't get into trouble. to much" cairen said.  
  
"Okay DA, love ya, bye Selene" she said and gave her DA a kiss.  
  
" Bye mom, bye cairen" cal said and left with raine.  
  
They all continued talking for awhile longer and agreed to try and get along with some reluctance from Selene then they all left.  
  
"Why are we doing this again" Selene asked cairen as they walked back to the car..  
  
"Because we want Morgan and hunter to join us" he said as they drove away.  
  
"I don't think they can be trusted" Angus said.  
  
" Me either, I know you think that Daniel you know Selene is capable of" Fiona said.  
  
" we all don't trust them, but I would rather like to learn the real reason they are here" meave said and got in her car.  
  
Raine and Cal worked on their spell for and hour then went to lay down because they were tired from band.  
  
When call fell asleep raine slipped out of his room and into hers. She took out her book of shadows and began to write.  
  
October 28, 2002  
  
Today was my first day of school in widows' vale. DA says if we get my sister morgan on out side we would be unstoppable. I saw my mom. I have never seen her before. She is beautiful. DA was right I do have her eyes. I don't like morgan, she is too, well, good. I like being bad its fun. There is something about her boyfriend hunter thought. I don't know why but there is just something there. I don't know what it is: but I know he felt it too. I think morgan likes cal. If she tries something on him it will take a lot to hold me back from hurting her. I want to go back to newyork city. I still have my apartment there, DA still does not know about it, thank the goddess. Cal and me are working on a spell to bend the whole world to out will. I honestly don't think it will work, but cal does, and sense I love him I'm just going to play along. Well I have to go DA's home.  
  
-raine 


	3. kiss part 1

Chapter 2- kiss That night when everyone was asleep Raine felt a power draw from the old methadose cemetery. She got out of bed and got dressed she walked down the steps them out to her car and drove there. When she got there she parked out front and walked to where the power sink was. When she got there she was hunter getting ready to do a spell.  
  
" so you gonna do a spell against me and mine" she said walking up to him.  
  
"what. oh its you" he said " no im not"  
  
"then what are you doing" she asked]  
  
"that's really none of your business" he said  
  
"I just asked" she spat back.  
  
" well sense you're here, then why don't you tell me the real reason cairen is here" he said  
  
"that is none of your business" she siad  
  
" I know he is here to hurt us" he saiod getting angry.  
  
"you don't know anything" she yelled back  
  
" at least I know you're a bytch" he yelled  
  
"and you're a jerk" she said and pushed him  
  
"you little." he said and slammed her back to a near by tree and held down her wrist"  
  
"Im a what" she yelled at him  
  
"you're a you're a..."  
  
"I'm wha.." She did not finish her sentence because hunter kissed her hard.  
  
  
  
What happens. I know but you don't review to find out. 


	4. kiss part 2

Chapter 3- kiss part2  
  
He kissed her hard. She kneed him in the family jewels and he fell over.  
  
"don't ever try that again" she screamed and ran back to her car.  
  
She drove home and just sat in her car thinking, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
" I think I like him" she said to herself "oh goddess what am I saying I don't like him, I love cal" she said and slammed her fist against the steering wheel.  
  
She went inside quietly and went back up to her room. She laid down in bed and went to sleep instantly"  
  
That night she had a dream.  
  
:: raine was standing on a cliff and a girl around her age walked over to her.  
  
"You know you like him" she said  
  
"I know no such thing" raine said  
  
"Yes, you do" the girl said  
  
"Whatever" raine said, "what is your name" she asked  
  
"Megan"  
  
Just as she finished saying her name Megan turned around to face raine.  
  
" You have to love him, you have to be with him, my life depends on it" she said  
  
Raine looked at her eyes they were pure green  
  
"My daughter" raine gasped  
  
Megan nodded smiling::  
  
Raines' alarm clock went of signaling for her to get up for school.  
  
"I don't want to get up" she groaned and put her pillow over her head.  
  
She heard someone walked in. they came over to her and lifted the pillow off her head. She kept her eyes shut and did not know who it was. The person nuzzled her neck and started trailing kisses from her neck to her mouth. She knew immediately that it was cal. She put her hand on the back of his neck and sat up. Then she pulled away.  
  
"Good morning" cal said  
  
"How can you like getting up early" she asked  
  
" dunno just do" he said  
  
"I hate you for that you know" she said.  
  
"You know you love me." He said  
  
" DA I killed cal that's fine right" she yelled  
  
" What don't lay another finger on him young lady" cairen said running in to her room. "Huh" he said when he saw cal sitting there  
  
"Works every time" raine said "DA do I have to go to school to day"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But"  
  
"Your going end of story, now get dressed" he said and walked out the door  
  
" Why don't you want to go to school" cal asked as she got dressed. He saw a scrap on her back "what happened" he asked rushing over to see.  
  
"I'm fine," she said pulling on her shirt and pulling away from cal. "I just fell out of bed last night and landed hard. I'll be fine, promise" she said  
  
"Okay well let's go" he said  
  
They walked outside  
  
"I'm taking my car today" she said  
  
"Okay see you there" he said and walked over to his escelade and left.  
  
Raine walked over to her silver mustang convertible and got in. she started it and the first thing she did was put the top down then left. She blasted her music just the way she liked it and let the wind blew in her hair maybe today would not be such a bad day. 


	5. thinking, talking, living

Chapter4- thinking, talking, living  
  
Raine did a sharp turn into the schools parking lot, her music screeching and her top down. She saw Morgan, hunter, and their group of friends, and she turned her head away from them fast. She parked and cut the engine. She left the top down, grabbed her bag, and got out of the car. As she was walking up to the building cal joined her.  
  
"hey baby" he said  
  
"call me baby again and you're gonna be frozen" she said  
  
"ouch"  
  
"oh shut up, you know you like it when I talk magickal" she said sarcastically, then leaned up to kiss him. she hugged him and when she did she saw hunter staring at them, she turned her head fast.  
  
"I love you" cal said  
  
"yeah you too" she replied  
  
They started walking back to the school and raine noticed all the guys were staring at her, then one whistled. Today raine was wearing a black leather skirt with knee high black boots, and a tight white top that tied behind her back. She liked the way the guys and some girls were looking at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
After school that day cal and raine decided to just go home and finish unpacking. Cal had unpacked his Wicca tools first so all he had to put away was his clothes, raine had done the exact opposite and was now putting away her books.  
  
" Why do I have to do this?" she said to herself. "Why do I have to unpack, I don't wan to be here. I wan to be back in New York City. Man, as soon as I can, I am leaving this horrid place" she said now to her cat Vesta. "Thank the goddess that da has not found out about my apartment yet. I have mostly all my Wicca stuff there," she went over and picked up her cat. "your lucky vesta you don't have to worry about anything but eating and sleeping. No worries about spells, or school, or boys. You've got the life"  
  
  
  
  
  
"can you believe the outfit she was wearing today. Usually raven is the only in our school who dress's like that" morgan said  
  
"hey" raven said.  
  
"well you know its true" hunter said still thinking about the kiss last night.  
  
"yeah I know but its still rude."  
  
"why do you think their here" bree asked  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it can't be good. Mom and Angus think so too" Morgan said.  
  
"Yeah so do my parents. Mom is straight up scared of Selene" hunter said  
  
"oh did you here, they are going over to cairen and Selenes' house tomorrow night to talk to them. At least we don't have to go. Oh and hunter I'm just gonna stay in and do my weekend homework tomorrow, so don't come over. I really need to study I'm flunking history" Morgan said  
  
"I know, but I am gonna call you around ten okay." Hunter said  
  
"Yeah okay" Morgan replied.  
  
"Hunny, its time for meditation, so your friends have to leave" meave said  
  
"Okay momma, see you guys" she said to her friends as they left. She sat on the floor and started doing her meditation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cal was sitting in his room getting his stuff ready for his and raines' spell on Saturday. She had already given him her stuff, so he was making sure he had al of his. Tomorrow after school he was going to go to the cemetery and set up he and raines stuff.  
  
"okay" he said checking stuff off his check list of stuff he needed. "candles check, salt check, books, spells, incense, water check, sacrifice" he said and looked over at a bird in a cage sitting next to him "check"  
  
he was taking his stuff down stairs, well all except the bird, out to his car, when someone stopped him.  
  
"whats that" selene said  
  
"the stuff for me and raines spell" cal replied  
  
"and where are you taking it" cairen asked  
  
"I'm going to put it in my car so I can sat it up at the cemetery tomorrow after school so we can do the spell on Saturday" he replied  
  
"okay just don't get caught tomorrow" selene said  
  
  
  
  
  
raine was sitting in her bed writing in her book of shadows just before going to sleep.  
  
October 29, 2002  
  
He kissed me. Hunter kissed me. I can't believe it. I think I'm falling for him. What am I saying? I cant like him he's to good and not enough woodbane. I have never liked anybody not fully woodbane before. But off the topic of hunter, me and cal are going to do our ritual on Saturday or sahmain. He is going after school tomorrow to set up the stuff. I am so tired of this town. I miss my old school and my old friends and my apartment. I miss killian. I love him to death but da thinks he needs to grow up and take magick seriously. I really don't care. He is my brother and that's all that matters. Cal has a look in his eye and has been hinting that he wants to go to bed with me. If he asks I am going to say no. I may be one bad ass chick, but I want to wait to our handfasning first. I do have some morals. I have to go to sleep know big day soon.  
  
-raine 


End file.
